


arez gets kinkshamed and cries

by VenusGuided



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusGuided/pseuds/VenusGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it does exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	arez gets kinkshamed and cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiantFinality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantFinality/gifts).



> This was a request fic on tumblr. Honestly, this happens all the time in canon, but you can never have too much of a good thing, right?

“You want me to _what_?” Lao gasped.

By now Arez understood that when Lao looked at him with wide eyes, eyebrows drawn up until they disappeared under his fringe, and jaw hanging without a care for how unattractive he looked, Lao was genuinely horrified.

Arez chose to pretend it was surprise regardless.

“ _You_  dress up as Naruto, I’ll dress up as Sasuke, and then –”

“No!” Lao cried. “I don’t – I don’t even know who –”

Arez mused, “But you’re actually more like Sasuke, cos you’re so emo. Angsty. Weird thing about your family.”

“ _I_  have a weird thing about _my_  family?”

“Yes,” Arez said, “I’m glad you’ve acknowledged it. Anyway, I’d rather have sex with Naruto not Sasuke, but if it’s too much for you to act.”

Lao stood up. “Y’know what? I just got over you.”

“Huh?”

Lao hissed, “You had the option to have sex with _me_ , and here you are ruining it with some stupid anime kink. How could you possibly want me to be someone else?! Look at me!”

Arez looked. “I mean? You’re pretty and all, but you’re not like, Naruto level attractive.”

Lao punched him in the jaw. As he stormed off, he cried, “You’re gross! And wrong! I am _so pretty_! Very attractive! You suck! And your kinks are gross!”

Tears formed in Arez’s eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. He couldn’t give Lao the satisfaction. What a weirdo.

*******

Nova looked at him with disbelief, then irritation, then concern.

“Why d’ya wanna be someone else?” Nova asked.

“I don’t!” Arez cried. “It’s just – it’s just a sex thing.”

“Okay, why d’ya wanna be someone else while having sex?”

“It’s not _actually_  being someone else, it’s –”

“Aré. This is a new low of self-loathing,” Nova firmly said. “You deserve better. And you’re better than anything in that stupid anime, okay?”

“It’s not stupid!” Arez cried.

He didn’t literally burst into tears, though. Just almost.

*******

Crow sneered at him and said, “I knew you want me, Smythe, but cosplay sex? As _Naruto_? That’s pathetic. So pathetic I’m kinkshaming, actually. At least go with something that doesn’t suck. Even _Sword Art Online_  is better than _Naruto_.”

Crow was scum, and trying to get a reaction, and uncool, and Arez was _not crying_ as he ran away. Just almost. Okay. Shut up.

*******

Jon the Whiny Bitch took one look at him, didn’t even let Arez speak, and said, “Oh my god, no, you monster!”

Arez called him a whiny bitch who didn’t understand art. Jon the Whiny Bitch called him a pervert. A single tear fell between them.

*******

Kez didn’t even look at him. He simply said, “Whatever you’re trying to cope with by doing this, I don’t want to know about.”

“I’m just trying to cope with how sexy Naruto is!” Arez cried.

Kez said, “I can sense your fear, and I want you to know: I am absolutely kinkshaming you.”

Arez left with his head held high and his hair pulled over his face.

*******

Jesus had promised to embrace any who accepted him. Arez accepted that he existed, and was promised embracing in that church on Murray Street.

Then everything changed when Arez mentioned his goal.

“Get out of my house,” Jesus commanded. “There is no redemption for you here.”

In hindsight, it wasn’t actually Jesus, just some random priest, but Arez didn’t realise that until after his pain watered in his eyes.

*******

“Whatever your dark desire may be, we can make it so,” Luci purred. “Too long has That Holy Bastard kinkshamed us all. I myself was kinkshamed so thoroughly He had my wings ripped off and my body cast down to this horrific icy pit.”

“I always thought Hell was fiery,” Arez said, looking around Luci’s definite prison cell and its 90s aesthetic, “but this is definitely icy.”

“It all depends on what Bible fanfics you believe,” Luci dismissively replied. “Anyway, Arez. Sweet little wolfy. Tell me: what is it you want?”

Arez told him.

Luci went pale. And started to shake. He ran to the bars screaming, “MIKEY! MIKEY! HELP ME! MIKEY!”

Michael appeared in an instant wailing, “Luci! What is it?! Have you realised the errors of your way?”

Luci pointed at Arez, sobbing, “The mortal! Wants me to – as _Naruto_!”

Michael’s face clouded. He growled at Arez, “If you were not under the holy protection of the Father Himself, I would rip you limb from limb, you swine.”

Luci cooed, “Mikey…”

Arez wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there to begin with, but he left quickly and discreetly.

*******

So Arez was left with one last option: Kris Jeehl. Not having sex with Kris himself, obviously, Arez was terrified of Kris and all. But according to Lao, and verified by actual demon Kez Cooper (so, reliable sources, huh), Kris could bring his drawings to life.

Naruto was a drawing.

And thus Arez had hope again.

“Will you make Naruto real for me?” Arez asked.

Kris replied, “I’d rather not unleash more evil on the world. My therapist says it’s bad for me.”

Arez huffed. “Mine too, actually, bad for me, not you, he doesn’t know you, but Naruto isn’t evil.”

“Your intentions are pretty evil. Asking me to create life just so you can fuck it? That’s repulsive. I can only imagine what Karl Marx would say.”

Arez shoved Kris over. He stormed off, tears burning at his eyes. This time, he couldn’t stop them. He cried.


End file.
